Bloody Midnight
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: When your friend winds up on your doorstep bleeding and doesn’t want you to help, what will you do to save his life? Where does the line that separates love and loyalty lie? Slight Tristan/Joey, English Names.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's charecters, Kazuki Takahashi does (and 4Kids has rights to the dub.)

**Warnings:** There is blood and violence and slight SLASH if you look for it. This is also my first Yu-Gi-oh! fic so it's rusty. I also used English names because that's what I'm familiar with.

**Summary: **When your friend wind up on your doorstep bleeding and doesn't you want to help, what will you do to save his life? Where does the line that separates love and loyalty lie?

**

* * *

Bloody Midnight**

"Tristan?" an eerie voice said from outside Tristan Taylor's apartment. His parents were out of town for the weekend, leaving him alone, and he didn't invite anyone over. Who was the voice?

He moved toward the door, rolling off of the couch where he had fallen into a deep slumber while trying to study for the test tomorrow. Maybe it was the bad ramen that he had eaten before going to bed, he was hearing voices.

_Who could it be at this time of night? _He asked himself as he continued his quest toward the door. His fingers touched the cold metal again as he heard the voice speak out once again.

"Tristan? Are you in there?"

He recognized that voice. "Joey?"

What was he doing here? Was he coming over to help him study for that grueling test tomorrow? That didn't sound like Joey, hell studying didn't even sound like Tristan. For what reason did Joey come?

"We're a little old for ghost stories, Joey," Tristan muttered as he opened the door, but what he saw wasn't a practical joke. Joey was bleeding heavily from the nose as well as having scrapes on his left hand and cheek. "What the hell happened?"

"What do you think?" Joey asked as he walked in the house. "Got into a fight."

"You have to stop this, Joey," Tristan stated slamming the door. "Do you understand what you're doing with that guy? Nobody is going easy on you, and every single time they get closer to trying to kill you! Do you want to die?"

Joey looked over his shoulder at Tristan. "I can handle it."

Tristan shook his head. "Why don't you tell me when you're going to do something reckless?"

"Because I don't need you to come to the rescue," Joey answered, blood running down his skin hitting the floor.

"You're dripping," Tristan sighed as he turned his friend to face him. "I'll get you cleaned up." They walked toward the bathroom, slowly. "Did you tell Yugi?"

Joey shook his head. "No."

As they walked Tristan noticed that Joey was limping on his right leg, blood coming through his jeans. Whatever they did to him was bad enough that he probably would have to go to the hospital.

"You're losing too much blood," Tristan stated as they walked into the bathroom. "I should call the hospital…"

"No," Joey answered quickly. "Don't Tristan."

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked as he looked into Joey's eyes, watching him wince as he sat on the edge of the bathtub.

Joey shook his head as if he were trying to see straight. "I don't have that kind of money, you know that."

"He's at it again isn't he?" Tristan asked as he took of Joey's shoes placing them on the floor next to him. "Your father's drinking again."

Joey nodded. "This will cost too much… can't you just take care of me?"

"Too much blood loss…" Tristan answered. "Look at you, you can't even see straight. Joey, if it means anything, I'll pay for it."

"No," Joey snapped. "I don't need your help."

Tristan looked away. "I'm your friend; I'm going to help you."

"You're not better than me. I don't need your charity," Joey continued. "All I need is your support. Just do what I say and don't get hospitals involved in this. You know that we'll never be able to pay for it."

"I'll sell my motorcycle," Tristan answered. "I'll drop out of school and get a job; I'll do anything to help you."

"Always too soft," Joey breathed, his eyes watering.

"I want to help," Tristan begged his fingers moving to turn on the bathtub as his other hand held Joey's. "Please, Joey, this is important."

The room was silent for a few moments as the gentle roar of the water filled their ears. Tristan's shirt was becoming bloody from holding Joey's body in place so he wouldn't collapse, the pressure against him knocking the breath from his lungs.

"You need help," Tristan stated as he looked at the blood. "When my parents come home they're going to freak, this place looks like a crime scene."

"I'll help you clean up," Joey answered looking at the blood running down Tristan's arms. "Aren't you scared of the blood?"

"Why?" Tristan asked with a playful smile. "Having unprotected sex with junkies?"

"Very funny," Joey laughed only to cry out in pain while doing so, he clutched at his ribcage taking in small gasps of air. Small traces of scarlet left his lips as he started to cough looking back up at Tristan. "I guess it was worse than I thought it was."

Tristan heard his friend cough, warm blood splashing on his cheeks and lips, the sordid taste of iron filling his mouth. Trying not to vomit from the taste, he looked down and noticed that they were in a pool of crimson liquid, Joey's skin becoming more pallid with every drop. It was now or never.

"I'm calling the hospital," Tristan whispered as he watched Joey's eyes start to become glassy.

"No," Joey winced. "I already told you that I don't need you help."

In a roiling sensation of anger Tristan grabbed Joey's collar pulling him closer to his body. "I'm not going to sit back and watch you die, Joey! You're bleeding to death, can't you feel it?"

"Tristan…" Joey started as he closed his eyes.

"No," Tristan shook his friend's body. "Don't close your eyes, don't fall asleep."

A small tear ran from Tristan's eye as he looked at Joey who was lying limp in his arms. He tried to fight the tears, trying not to allow Joey to see him cry. He would have to stay strong and respect Joey's decision.

"Don't cry…" Joey breathed. "Don't cry, Tristan."

Tristan fought another tear. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't need you," another series of bloody coughs plagued Joey's lips. "I don't want to be a burden."

_I can't watch this, _Tristan closed his eyes as he heard Joey let out another cry of pain.

"Tristan…" Joey answered breathing heavily, his voice barely audible over the airy breaths. "… You were my best friend… thank you… for believing in me…"

Another tear fell down Tristan's cheek. "No sweat, man."

Joey let out another cough. "I'm so cold… hold me, Tristan… I'm so cold."

Arms wrapped around Joey's body as his breathing started to become quiet, his skin becoming paler and paler, the water still running in the background. Then the room went silent, only Tristan's whimpering and the sound of water filled the atmosphere.

"Joey?" Tristan whispered as he held his body in his arms. "Joey!"

He buried his face in his chest trying his hard not to cry, letting a few tears hit the bloody fabric of Joey's shirt. _I couldn't even help you, you were too stubborn to accept it… and I let you get the best of me. _

He let out a few small sobs squeezing tighter on Joey's broken ribcage, feeling the bones move. He didn't stand a chance without medical attention; he was losing too much blood. Tristan's fingers dug into Joey's still warm skin, he was still barely with him. The warmth only brought more tears; he was still dying right before him.

"Please don't be dead," Tristan said out loud looking for a pulse. "You can't die on me, I won't let you."

He placed his fingers along the artery in Joey's neck feeling small traces of a heartbeat. It wasn't too late, he could still save him. Joey's stubborn personality no longer stood in the way; he was going to do this, it was the only way. He had been holding back ever since Joey walked through the door, he could no longer be so apathetic.

_I'm not going to do that anymore, I'm going to save you. _Tristan laid Joey's body on the floor gently stroking his bloody cheek before he stood up to walk to the phone. As soon as he got there he picked it up and dialed a number. _I'm not going to watch you die._

"I need an ambulance…"

* * *

I know that was REALLY rusty, but this was something that I was playing with a few weeks ago. I kind of started uot as a challenge for myself: two friends and an incident that tries their friendship. What did you all think? I'd love to know. Constructive critism allowed.


End file.
